Stronger then Impossible
by ForeverYoungChildofArtemis
Summary: i'm relly bad at reviews but it's percyxminotaur! m for yaoi and mpreg r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

Percy touched his bloated distended belly with one hand, thinking smiling what of the beautiful night that had brought him this. He sipped at a blue avocado smoothie his lover had made him (he had been craving them) and looked out the cave window, wondering why he'd hadn't become the Minotaur's slut earlier?  
The Minotaut appeared in the doorway, and Percy was surprised when helooked very serious. "Vixen", he said "We need to talk about something."  
Percy was buck naked of course, and he stretched out on their bed so all of him was on display. "what is it?" he asked smiling. "Your stomach has been like rhat for awhile now," said the Minoatur seriously. "I think I know why and it's important that you find out."  
The nude vixen sat up curious. "What do you think it is?" he asked. His stomach had been like this for awwhile now, but Percy hadn't worried about it because it was just too distracting to always have sex with the minotaur instead. "You didn't give me Minoataur AIDs did you" he teased.  
"No no slut, " the Minotaur laughed, of course not. It's something much better."  
"What?'  
Now Percy was VERY curious. Could being the Minotaur's slut, with everything that it offered? Get better?  
"Mintaurs and other magical creatures have semen that is very powerful" the Minotaur said. "It is very potent much like the seed of the gods, vixen." Suddenly Percy was starting to understand. "You don't mean…"  
"Yes, I do mean it slut." The Minotaur's eyes were seriously.  
"I think you're pregnant with my child."  
Percy blacked out.

_Author's Note: Hi guys wassupppp~ I got really into this pairing because of Peace Phoenix's AWESOME MinotaurxPercy fanfiction "Something Went Wrong." Definitely check that out too! This is a sequel to that fanfiction, please r and r I'll update soon!_

_love ForeverYoung_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermes came over to check on percy, because they needed a doctor and it was the bonly safe way to do it without Chiron and Camp Half Blod finding out.

"It's official" he told the couple "you're going to have a baby in three months."

"THREE months?" Percy asked surprised, holding onto the Minotraur's hand tightly. "Yes", Said Hermes, "divine seed from magical creatures take route much faster, ewhich is why your stomach is already so big" "I see," said Percy, since the minotaur couldn't talk to anyone else. "What do we half to do?"

Hermes clearly did not want to stay very long (which offended Percy, now that he'd realize the kind of love he shared with Minotaur and he left quickly after leaving instructions on how to take care of Prcy until the exciting time came for birth. The Minotaur would go out nd steal baby things for the little one and Percy would mostly rest and drink blue cheese smoothies (he has really been craving them!)

But that night Percy was craving something else too.

He and the minotausr had a long steamy sessio that night even tough they were worried about hurting the baby, but Percy just loved being pounded by that huge monster cockc too much. He googled later that it wouldnt have hurt the baby anyway (a/n: lucky huh?)

The Minotaur groaned going inside his welcoming pink entrance his cock twitching wit happy excitement. Percy was riding on top in cowgirl style his abs rippling and him clutching at the mInotaur's chest hair with lust "Oh yes slut' said the Minotaur moaning "keep riding byt be careful"

"Ik now", Percy mewled, finally coming sweetly all over the Minotaur's muzzle. Afrerward they cuddled up together with percy playing with the hair on the Minotaur's chest.

"Well need to pick out a name for the baby, slut" the Minotaur said teasingly. "Do you think it will be a bvoy or a girl?" percy asked

"I do not know" said the Minotaur "but I am already worried about them. They will bnot be like other children in this world."

"Neither am I" said Percy "I'm a demigod and Im your slut too," he teased. "It'll be oiur kid and it will live here with us. And we'll all be happy

"Yes, vixen" sighted the minotaur. 'but they still have to come. And they need a name"

Percy thought for a moment.

"I think Grover if its a boy" he said still missing his old satyr friend "Or Poseidon, after my dad." "What about a girl, slut?" the Minotaur asked teasingly

"...I dont know Percy said. "It could be anything, so you should think of

"I think I like those names Vixen. But you need your rest." Tnederly the Minotaur kissed Percy's cheek before they snuggled together on the pillows. "Goodnight my sweet one" the minotaur whispered. "And goodnight baby."

_Author's note: Oh my gosh guys sorry it took sooo long to update! My dumb english teacher made us do a test right, so I had to study so I can keep my good grade lol! Anyway next chapter they might have a REAL lemon, and the cute baby is going to be born I'm really excited! If you review u should suggest a good name and ill use it if I really like one. Also to certain reviewers NO I M NOT A TROLL THAT'S SO RUDE OF YOU! Gods, let people write stories in peace you know NO FLAMES! Atl east you story alerted so I forgive you but I won't stop writing! anyway thanx for reading my smexy story guys! I'm working on other pairing fics too but I hope I can update soon!_


End file.
